The Kidnapping Of Hatsune Miku
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Uh oh, Miku got captured. By her own friends! Follow her in this first-person story to find out why they did such act. DISCOUNTINED
1. Chapter 1

It was just suspiciously the most calm day in our crazy house. I don't know. We, cryptonloids are the loudest group of Vocaloids ever. Get why it's so unusual and fishy. Rin and Len were playing video games with no severe arguments. Kaito and Meiko were working on a song without killing each other. Luka was always quiet.

I walked the walk of shame to the kitchen. I went in the fridge for the leftover chicken from Friday's. I heat it up. While it's sitting in the microwave, I felt eyes all on me. The timer beeped at just the right time. I slam open the small door, grabbed the container, and smack it back close.

I sat in the dining room to think over. My instincts told me to be on the lookout, cause my mates keep glaring over at me and making noises. And boy, was I right. I heard Rin talk into a radio, "She's in the right spot, close to you Len."

"Alright" Len respond.

"Shot, she's about to find out."

"What was Plan B again?"

"Seriously, read your paper. What if someone's listening?"

Then, the walkie-talkie volume was turned down so low, I couldn't hear it. That second, Luka came from behind the couch. She was sweating, causing her already squidy hair to look like a pink squid. Luka signalled me to follow her. I did. She stopped at the basement door.

I felt something, "'Why are we here?" I asked.

"I was looking for my doll behind the couch, but I didn't see there. So, can you help me look in the basement."

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"I don't have much time."

Me and Luka went down the stairs. Things escalated quickly once at the bottom. A hand that gotta be Luka covered my mouth so tight, that I couldn't breathe! I felt myself instinctively kicking. I try to get her hands off me. I screamed and spit in her hand. I struggled and struggled as I felt my body getting lighter and lighter. After the longest seconds of my life, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in someone else's basement. I tried to gave a sigh, but I was gagged with a scarf. I shook in shock. I felt ropes rub tightly against my skin. I dumbly tried to move my arms to untie the scarf; I should've looked down. My arms and wrist were tied to the wooden chair I was sitting on. I tried moving my legs. They were tied to the chair too, in a V position!

Then, I saw Rin, Len, and everybody else walking down the stairs. The line was as straight as one made by kindergarteners. Rin had her hands on her hips. Len was standing there, glaring at me. Luka had her arms folded. Kaito and Meiko had middle fingers up. They were just making some rude gestures. I looked down and looked up. They all had folded arms now.

"Well well," Meiko started, "Rin, take the gag off."

Rin got behind me and untied it. Drool came from my mouth and the scarf was wet. Was I here for that long? How long have I been like this? She smiled, "There. We can all 'examine' her voice and find out what makes people fall for it."

"I, Meiko am the best. Thank you, Rin."

I was speechless. They admired me all these years. Why do they hate me now? My body was starting to ache. I feel the scratches and scars from the ropes already.

"Guys, why would you do this?! What did I do?" I asked.

"Your popularity boasted, leaving us in the shadows." Kaito said, I didn't think that was the answer.

"That's not my fault."

"And, you're yet to help us catch up. "

"I have stuff to do."

"Like promoting yourself in commercials?"

"No, songs."

"The rest of us only have like 1,500-2,000 songs. You have a million."

"Remember our group songs"

"Where you're main."

"Plus Boy, Daughter of Evil, etc. Are you jealous or something? Why did you have to kidnap me? Why can we just talk about?"

"You don't get it. Stop talking so much."

Suddenly, my head was tilted back. A sock got stuffed into my mouth and taped there. I could hear my so-called friends whispering. They turned to me and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Len ran over and slapped me. I swear, I don't remember anything after that. When I got my consciousness back, I couldn't open my eyes. I really didn't want to open my eyes I was scared of how quiet it got suddenly.

When I did, everyone was gone. I was still tied. I saw that the room turned into an brown anechoic chamber or whatever. Wait, I was in an another building. It was really silent, really painfully silent. I tried making noise through my tape gag to break the silence; the taste of the stuffing and how big it was annoyed me even more. I can't even hear talking in the other rooms. All I could hear is my organs doing work. Get me outta here!

The whole room started spinning. I was struggling to get out of the chair. Then, a deformed human with a huge, opened mouth was luring around the corner. I was leaning back as it came closer. Finally, I heard sound! Rin and Luka talking.

"So, we have a plan?" Rin asked.

"Yup." Luka answered "And, make sure to thank him for letting us rent this room."

I should've known. They arranged this. I was going crazy! Hm, why would I be shocked now? They've been treating me like shit.

Luka walked in the room, with the door open. She dragged me in the chair out of the room and immediately blindfolded me with a blindfolded. I felt Rin's mouth over my face. Her hand went to my nose. She must've blocked my nostrils, because I couldn't breathe. I struggled, trying to get a breath. My vision was trying grey and after while completely black.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I know, all of them are short. I just don't know much about the World's Quietest Room. Before you review, just know that the story takes place in the future where more are **probably** created.


	4. Chapter 4

It's hard thinking of modern torture methods, sorry for taking long.

* * *

When I was able to see again, I was still tied but with a blanket over me. I also felt my hair being pulled back by rope. I tried to look at the mirror in front of me. Then, I saw Luka standing above me with a razor and a scissors in her hand.

"Guess what?" she said, "You're getting a haircut."

I knew Luka meant that she was shaving my hair off. Wait, shave my hair off!? Aleast that's what I thought.

"Come on, we're not shaving your whole hair. I don't want this to be permanent, because we want you as a slave. And, I want my slave with long, feminine hair."

I was still shriving. My hair might be too short for twin ponytails. I will be unrecognizable. And worse of all, I don't wanna be a slave.

Luka proceeds with my hair. I felt a lot of weight being taken is my head, like she cut 75% of my hair.

"This is how I want it." Luka yelled.

"Let me see." I heard Meiko yell back and come downstairs into the room.

"This."

"I want it like this."

Meiko then untied my hair and fold the edges up to my neck, "Or" she said rolling them up instead.

"This ain't the 50s."

"Fine."

"My hairstyle, there you go. Not so bad, right Miku."

I didn't answer. My long hair is gone. I stared at the aqua hair that was once on my head. Why am I emotional about this?

Meiko glared at me, in grimace. "Miku, that hair will grow back in a week." she said, "My hair will forever be short! So, stop with the sad face!"

Luka then untied me from the chair. I didn't realize my arms weren't tied around the chair, until I tried to move my arms and couldn't. Her and Meiko grabbed each of my arms and walked me out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

In the halls it was so dark, I didn't even know how Luka and Meiko could see. Luka opened a door and I could finally see light. I was the last one in; Rin, Len, and Kaito were sitting on the chairs in there. Meiko untied me.

"Put this on." Rin commanded, throwing a maid outfit to me.

I took a second to look at it. The outfit was: a black corset with a white breast part, and black dress with short selves, a white apron, and a white headband. I looked Kaito had his phone to his face; I guess his recording.

Len heistated then said, "So, change."

I blushed out of embarrassment and asked, "Can I get privacy?"

Luka giggled managing to say, 'What privacy? You're ours now."

"You guys are not making me do this."

"Yes we are." Len and Luka said together.

I took of my thighhigh boots and my tie. I hesitated, but continued. I was embarrassed getting naked in the camera. I don't know what they're gonna do with that video and I can't control what they're gonna do. Let me get this over with. Then, I put on the maid outfit.

"Great," Rin said, "Fletch me a drink."

"What?" I asked instinctly.

"Bad girl."

A electric shock went in my neck. That was painful: burning sensations in the neck and I felt light. I now just noticed that I had a electric collar around my neck. I had no idea how it got there.

Little spoiled Rin looked smug, "Let's try again. Fletch me a drink." she said now angrily.

"Yes ma'am" I said, guessing what she wanted me to say.

"Good."

I left the room and looked for the kitchen. I stopped when I heard Kaito turn the camera off.

"She needs training." Meiko said.

"And. Get use to the fact that we're no longer friends, but owners and maid." Luka added.

"She better aleast know Rin meant non-alcoholic wine."

"Yeah."

I'm so thankful I eavesdropped. I would've never known Rin started drinking wine. Since when did she drink wine? But, I'd better hurry before I take too long and they get suspicious.

I found the kitchen on my first try. I went to the wine cabinet. I opened it and started reading the ingredients for a non-alcoholic bottle of wine. or, more likely, with the least alcohol.

"Ha-ha, Moscato d'Asti" I found myself cheering out loud, "Even tho, I hate her now. I really don't want her to have wine."

I sighed, "I don't have a choice." I wanted back.

I reluctantly grabbed a wine cup that was next to me on a rack and the bottle; I opened the lid and started pouring. I didn't like the strong scent, but I did like the sweetness. I

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened the door. They looked really annoyed.

"How long does it take you to get some wine?!" Rin yelled.

A thank you would of been nice, by then again _I'm nobody now._

Len walked over to me and snatched the cup out of my hand. He walked over and gave it to Rin who slipped it right away.

Len stared at me cold, "What took you so long?" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

You know. I'm actually discontinuing this story. I try not to end on an cliffhanger, but I lost interest. So if you want to here the ending, PM me. Here's the last chapter of this story.

* * *

Len then dragged me out, by the hair, into the now brighten hallway. By my short hair. It hurts so much more.

"Miku." Len said softly, "I really didn't want to do this, but you know I'm a pushover. I'm sorry I have to do this. It's to give us the chance at spotlight but I wanted you in it too."

"Oh shut up." I instinctively whispered to him.

The "poor" boy shocked me using my electric collar.

Len's eyes were full of uncertainty, as if he was unsure of what to do but couldn't make the big desicion in time. "Miku, please believe me. I don't know if I should be doing this."

I asked, "Why are you talking to a slave about this?"

"You're not a slave, we're keeping you hostage. You're just doing little favors."

I still don't believe him. He dragged me back in the room. The group of friends didn't even budge. Kaito was strangely angry, like he was staring at Len with crazy eyes and arched eyebrows.

Rin seems to be laughing at a thought and slapped out of it to said, "Kaito-san, make her pass out again."

Not again. I felt someone on my neck. The hand was squeezing it tight. I couldn't speak, then my vision got blurry, then I couldn't see, then I couldn't breathe.

* * *

I want to have interest in continuing this story. Small possibility of getting back to this, tho.


End file.
